


Slow

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2596613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing else was said, but they didn’t need it to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow

Jackson softly moaned in Aiden’s ear, holding him tighter as Aiden thrust into him. It was slow and sweet, Aiden showering Jackson in affectionate kisses. It was different from the rough sex they were used to.

Aiden kissed him again and flipped them over so Jackson was riding him. He ran his hands along Jackson’s sides and kissed him again, moaning as Jackson started to move. Jackson took Aiden’s hands and held them, kissing Aiden in the same soft and tender way that was shown to him.

Aiden pulled his hands away a few minutes later and cupped Jackson’s face, his eyes never leaving him as he came, moaning out Jackson’s name. As he came down, Jackson slid off of him and went to wrap a hand around his own cock to get off, but Aiden pushed it away and kissed his way down Jackson’s chest until he reached Jackson’s cock.

Jackson moaned, fingers gripping Aiden’s hair. He closed his eyes, feelings Aiden’s fingers finding his free hand and holding it tightly. 

"I love you," Jackson moaned out as he came, telling Aiden what he hadn’t told anyone since he was a child. "I love you, Aiden."

They didn’t talk about it afterwards. Aiden just curled around Jackson and held him close, running his fingers along Jackson’s side and pressing kisses along his shoulder and neck.

"I love you too," Aiden whispered in Jackson’s ear before kissing his cheek. Nothing else was said, but they didn’t need it to be.


End file.
